Cthulhu Confidential
Background Cthulhu Confidential is a 3-episode miniseries that debuted on September 7th, 2018. It is based on the game Cthulhu Confidential by @PelgranePress. Cast * GM: TrooperSJP * Player: Markus Props The GM has worn hats while portraying some NPCs. From left to right: * Ricky Vargas, the honest police officer * Madame Eva, the fortune teller who takes money from the rich and consoles the poor. * Budd Barron, the amicable, smart mobster on a mission to take over the Alegria. ] The story ] Los Angeles, 1937. With the mafia known as the Syndicate controlling the police, local businesswoman Margaret Deakin turns to Private Detective Dexter "Dex" Raymond to help her find what has happened to her sister Helen during the two weeks she went missing. Why is she now catatonic? Whose blood was on her when she was found in her night dress? The drinking, smoking''NftE'': Don't do this at home, kids. Dex, a veteran of the Great War, has to outsmart the police, the local casino owner and a mysterious cult to get to the truth alive. Luckily, he can rely on his friends, such as Ricky Vargas and Madame Eva. List of Cthulhu Confidential episodes A little history around the showAll sources in this section: Wikipedia. Historical figures The following famous or infamous people were mentioned in the show: * Tallulah Bankhead: This American actress of the stage and screen was working on Broadway in the 1930's. Her uninhibited sex life and the rumors of relationships with multiple female personalities explain her presence among the same-sex couples at Max Weyl'sA fictitious character with real-life counterparts. party.See . * Alphonse Gabriel Capone'''Does this guy, whose name is synonymous with the Mob, really need an introduction?: In 1937, this American Prohibition-era gangster and businessman, though incarcerated in Alcatraz, was still enough of a presence to be a supporting character in the background of this story. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mickey_Cohen '''Mickey Cohen]: This mobster was Bugsy Siegel's chief lieutenant in L.A.See and later. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bing_Crosby Harry Lillis "'''Bing" Crosby Jr.]: This American singer and actor, who was born in Tacoma, Washington, moved to Los Angeles to seek fame in 1925. In 1937, Crosby was the host of radio show Kraft Music Hall.See . * '''Chico Marx: This American comedian, musician, actor and film star was a member of the Marx Brothers (with Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, and Zeppo Marx).See . * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guy_McAfee Guy McAfee]: This American law enforcement officer and businessman was also the owner of brothels and gambling saloons, with ties to organized crime, in the 1930s.See . * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Dudley_Pelley William Dudley Pelley]: This American writer, spiritualist and fascist political activist ran an unsuccessful campaign in the 1936 presidential election.See . * Cole Albert Porter:' '''This American composer and songwriter worked for Hollywood in the 1930's, up to 1937. By the end of 1937, he had returned to Paris—where he had lived during World War I—and then to New York.See . * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bugsy_Siegel '''Benjamin "Bugsy" Siegel']: This American mobster born in Brooklyn, NY, was affiliated with the National Crime Syndicate. He was sent to California in the 1930's by the East Coast mob.See and later. Also worth mentioning ... * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brown_Derby Brown Derby]: The Brown Derby was the name of a chain of restaurants in Los Angeles, California that started in the 1920's.See . * Murder Incorporated: This enforcement arm of the Italian-American Mafia was founded by, among others, Bugsy Siegel. ] Notes Category:CthuluConfidential